Veritas
by streepytime
Summary: Dans l'épisode   Veritas   lorsque Will et Kate trouvent Helen cachés dans une cave abandonnée, il les laisse seules afin de retrouver Henry qui a décrypté quelques nouvelles informations. Que s'est-il passé pendant ce laps de temps ?


**Titre :** Veritas

**Auteur :** SoO

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Dans l'épisode « Veritas » lorsque Will et Kate trouvent Helen cachés dans une cave abandonnée, il les laisse seules afin de retrouver Henry qui a décrypté quelques nouvelles informations. Que s'est-il passé pendant ce laps de temps ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à traduire mes histoires en anglais. Je lis de plus en plus facilement les fan fictions anglophones mais pour ce qui est d'en rédiger… je ne suis pas assez à l'aise avec les temps et mon vocabulaire n'est pas assez développer. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous êtes intéressé s'il vous plait.

Will était parti depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure et pourtant chaque minute semblait durer une éternité. Elle était restée debout les bras croisés surveillant Magnus qui faisait les cents pas.

Helen d'habitude si forte et sûr d'elle-même était totalement désemparée. Ses ongles creusaient frénétiquement ses avant bras et ses épaules étaient arquées vers le bas en signe d'auto-défense. Ses lèvres murmuraient des paroles incohérentes et presque inaudibles. Kate sursautait légèrement chaque fois qu'elle pivotait rapidement d'un côté à l'autre de peur qu'elle cherche une fois de plus à s'échapper.

La tension était palpable, les fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées seules l'une en face de l'autre se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Kate se torturait l'esprit cherchant désespérément une manière de l'aborder afin de rompre ce lourd silence. Will ne sera sûrement pas revenu avant la tombée de la nuit et ses muscles tendus prêts à faire face à toute attaque commençaient à la faire souffrir. De plus elle ne supportait plus de voir cette femme qui était devenu un model de sang froid se perdre petit à petit dans la folie. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser.

Helen c'était soudainement arrêté de marcher.

« Je ne devrais pas rester ici… ils… ils vont me trouver… Will… ils sont sûrement déjà en route. » dit-elle chancelante.

Kate fit un pas vers elle, mains en évidence, afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Arrêtez d'y penser, calmez-vous, Will va… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » cria-t-elle reculant.

Les mots lui manquaient, elle n'était pas habituée à réconforter, sa vie manquant cruellement de quelconques marques d'attention avant son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle évalua plutôt la distance entre Magnus et la porte prête à bondir.

« Ils vont tout détruire… mon sanctuaire… j'ai travaillé si dur… il faut que je les en empêche ! » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant qu'Helen se précipite vers la sortie. Kate la maîtrisa tant bien que mal empoignant fermement ses épaules la forçant à s'asseoir contre le mur opposé. Elle se débattait et criait mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu et elle laissa couler ses larmes reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kate qui était à genoux devant elle.

Les gestes de Kate étaient maladroits, elle apposa une main contre les cheveux de Magnus les caressant doucement. Elle était de plus en plus choquée par cette situation qui la dépassait totalement.

« Magnus, je suis là et je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Will va bientôt revenir et nous allons tirer toute cette affaire au clair je vous le promets. »

A ses mots elle sentit ses doigts se serrer contre sa veste et elle leva les yeux vers elle. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et ses traits tiré dans une moue paniquée.

« Kate… Je ne me sens plus moi-même… Ne me laissez pas partir… »

Elle enterra son visage dans son cou respirant difficilement. Ce moment de lucidité fut bref et elle recommença à se débattre vigoureusement. Elle raffermit son étreinte la bloquant contre le mur ce qui empira son agitation.

« Laissez-moi… sortir ! »

Les nerfs à fleur de peau Kate tremblait contenant de plus en plus difficilement ses crises de paniques. Elle attrapa ses poignets la collant tout contre elle afin de garder une meilleure emprise. Elle pausa son front contre celui de Magnus moite de sueur du aux spasmes qui parcouraient son corps.

« Shh… Je suis là ok ? »

Les muscles d'Helen se détendirent un à un sans nouvelle tentative de lui échapper cette fois. Elle resta silencieuse sa respiration redevenant calme.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire de nouveau confiance, Kate desserra ses mains et se positionna sur le côté enveloppant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elles restèrent ainsi silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes les yeux clos.

Kate se remémorait les derniers mois de sa vie, bourrés d'action, de situations mortellement dangereuses et pourtant si paisible. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce nouveau foyer où Helen l'avait accueillit pour une fois sans que rien ne lui soit demandé en retour, sans obligations menaçantes. Elle avait intégré l'équipe par choix, presque par plaisir souhaitant garder un mode de vie sans routine. Pourquoi Magnus l'avait-elle choisie ? Il lui semblait évident que bon nombres de personnes très compétentes convoitaient une place près de cette légendaire scientifique, dont les travaux mettaient à l'épreuve les imaginations les plus fertiles. Pourquoi elle ?

Kate pencha sa tête sur le côté frottant délicatement sa joue contre ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le dire et je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez vraiment mais je vous remercie. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »

Helen resta plusieurs secondes sans réactions ce qui approfondit un peu plus son mal-être. Elle sentit ses cheveux glisser contre sa mâchoire faisant place à son souffle chaud et irrégulier. Les lèvres de Magnus frôlèrent les siennes et son corps se paralysa totalement incapable de réagir d'une quelconque manière que se soit. Elle savoura le gout salé de ses larmes, sa bouche était douce et fine. Cette agréable sensation la perturba, elle se recula et s'humecta instinctivement les lèvres.

Magnus força un autre baiser plus profond cette fois-ci laissant échapper un petit gémissement aigu. Kate pausa une main contre son épaule afin de la repousser gentiment mais l'autre femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et mordilla sa lèvre inferieure.

La situation déparait complètement, elle ne comprenait même pas comment elles avaient pu en arriver là. La porte claqua brusquement et Will descendit en trombe les escaliers. Elle se releva dans un sursaut une main collée contre sa bouche priant pour que Will n'ait rien remarqué. L'endroit était très sombre et heureusement il enchaîna vite sur l'explication de sa rencontre avec Henry.

Elle écoutait difficilement ses paroles encore perturbé de ce qui c'était précédemment passé et sortie machinalement son arme à la vue d'un groupe de personnes défonçant la porte que Will avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Il avait été suivit.

Ils s'emparèrent rapidement de Magnus qui avait retrouvé sa rage. Elle les frappait de toutes ses forces en griffant un ou deux au passage mais ils la maîtrisèrent vite.  
Kate les regarda l'emmener impuissante alors qu'elle criait son nom réclament son aide.

**FIN**

Ecrivez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
